After the Rain
by Akina Akhai
Summary: A day after a heavy rain, Nozomi Tojo decides to take a short walk in a forest by her college, but finds herself listening to a beautiful voice singing a well renowned song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Love Live! School Idol Project**** or "If I Die Young" – By the Band Perry**

The woods dampened by yesterday's rain, it was nearly twilight, and the smell of moisture stained the air. The wind cooed and howled under the moon, it indeed was a chilly night. Especially for a young girl walking in the forest by her lonesome; this girl had dark purple hair with a teal-like shine in her eyes and that night she decided to wear a white sundress with small connecting flower design at the bottom, following the trim halfway up and white sandals. Definitely not dressed for cold weather, much rather a warm day, yet the girl still strolled through the forest like it was nothing. She was walking near the cliff when she heard a dejected voice resounding.

_Funny when you're dead, people start listening…_

She followed the melancholic voice like a fish to a lure that lead her to a clearing where rocks were prominent. Hiding behind a tree, she looked onward to a girl that was sitting on the edge of the cliff, singing the same recognizable song. Her hair was a nice light brown that reached just past her shoulders, and she was wearing a teal graphic t-shirt that had an alpaca on the front with black sweat pants.

"_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_…" She stopped suddenly, and started to cry softly, her shoulders shifting to her sniffling.

"_Save them for a time when you're really going to need them_." The girl whipped her head back as the purple-haired sat down by the crying girl, and wiped the tears from her eyes—her skin was pale and cold. She focused on those beryl-blue gems clouded by tears, caressing the under of her eyes, wiping away the aqueous trails. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I—what do you think you're doing?" She moved away from the other's hands, placing her hand on a faulty rock and fell back over the cliff's edge, her eyes widened. The purple-haired girl launched forward, catching the girl's arm just in time. The girl hung there limply, surprised as looking up at her savior.

"That was dangerous—"

"Why did you do that?" The hero confused at the girl's anger.

"Do what?"

"Why would you save someone like me?" Taken aback by the girl words, the taller girl looked down at her concerned for the nameless girl.

"Are you saying I should've let you die?" The other girl got mad and pulled brunette girl hard enough to lift her up the side of the cliff, making the brunette land on her. She cradled her tightly, the girl was very cold.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I dropped…" She frowned pressing her face on the other girl's chest, "but thank you for caring…"

"Don't say things like that." The girl smelt like satin. "Call me Nozomi."

"Nozomi…" The girl breathed in deeply. "I'm a troublesome girl."

"At least you admit it." Nozomi laughed which the girl could feel as she laid on her. They smiled at each other and laughed. The both resumed places at the edge of the cliff. Talking about their selves to each other, it was time consuming, and fun. Learning far more about each other, but only the simple things, nothing about family or touchy subjects came up. It was a perfect night to the both of them. Suddenly the brown-haired woman looked at the sky, it was almost day light.

"I have to leave." She got up carefully and brushed herself off.

"Oh, yes, we have talked for quite some time." The purple-haired did the same, but the other girl started to walk away, only then did the purple-haired woman notice that the other wore no shoes. "Leaving already?"

The shorter woman kept walking, ignoring her question. Again, she was confused in how the girl was acting; they were talking calmly and intimately not too long ago, then she turns around and ignores her. The brunette girl was just about to disappear behind the many trees when:

"When can I see you again?" The girl spun her body just enough to look at Nozomi fully; she was indubitably surprised. Then a very pleasant smile formed gently on her face as she closed her eyes. Opening them, she looked the other girl in the eyes and tiled her head to the right.

"The next night after a heavy rain fall, when the sun hides itself, this is where we will meet again." She faced the forest once again. "See you later"

She left without looking back; it was as if the sun was setting there in the forest, hiding behind the various trees. Nozomi was drawn to this girl, and then she realized she forgot to ask of her name. Quickly she took off into the forest where she seen the girl disappeared to, but looking in every direction, she found no one.

Nozomi arrived at her dorm room at 7:45 am, and luckily, for her, it was her day off from college classes. She majored in psychology and minored in music; but for today, she collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. She dreamt of the girl she only met hours ago. Sadly, she woke from her sleep remembering nothing from it. Her dorm mate was standing at the end of her bed, her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was an exchange student from Russia who majored in dance and music; she was quite the serious girl when it came to studying.

"Are you planning to sleep all day?" The blonde-haired woman crossed her arms over chest feverously. "Don't you think you should do something productive?"

"Depends on what you mean by productive," The purple-haired girl sighed.

"Like stud—"

"Shhhh…" Cutting her off, the purple-haired stood up and stretched. "I agree that studying is important, but don't you have something better to do?"

"Not real—"

"You have a girlfriend," she raised an eyebrow. "Go visit her."

The blonde-haired woman blushed, "Y-yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"Say hi to Umi for me." She smiled to the reddened girl.

"Will do," the girl walked out of the dorm heading to her girlfriend's house.

"Now," Stretching more, she pulled off her dress she never bothered to take off that morning, and slipped into some jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She brushed her long purple hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Walking out of the dorms, she looked around. "I think I should go out to eat somewhere."

She walked out of the campus grounds to search for some place to appease her growling stomach. Loud, nosy traffic filled the girl's ears as she walked on the sidewalks of the major college town. It was always restless in this town; protests, fights, and crime filled the streets. It was only last week when a car of Eli's went missing. She stopped, and looked at a store. "Sushi seems fine, though I would prefer Yakiniku." [Grilled meat]

She entered the Sushi shop and sat down at a table that was open next to the windows and picked up a menu. Moments later a man in a male kimono walked up to the purple-haired, bowing he asked if she was ready to order. The girl nodded her head and ordered a sushi combo that included a variety of sushi with a glass of Sake. He bowed again and then walked away with the order. While she was waiting, she looked out the window.

"Hey, funny seeing you here." Nozomi turned to face where the voice came from, and standing there was a short black-haired girl dressed cutely with a taller redheaded girl behind her.

"Nico-chii, Maki-chii, nice to see you two," She smiled at the couple. "On a date, I assume?"

"You bet!" She unfed out happily, as Maki lightly chopped the back of her head.

"Just sit down, you're embarrassing yourself." Both of the girls sat across from Nozomi.

"Sill a loner, huh," The shortest girl chuckled when her girlfriend chopped her again. "Hey!"

"Please don't mind her." The redhead apologized in her lover's place.

"Nah, it's okay—actually," She paused. "I think I fell for this one girl."

"Really," Nico leaned over the table. "Who, does Nico know her?"

"I don't think so—"

"Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda," The black-haired girl yelled as she pointed at the two trying to sneak by the entrance unseen; they halted and looked over at the trio.

"It's not polite to point." Maki closed her eyes in annoyance and lowered the obnoxious girl's hand for her.

"Hey, funny seeing you guys here." The blonde-haired smiled nervously while the dark blue-haired waved.

"Talk about déjà vu." The purple-haired added.

"So…" The blonde-haired woman scratched the back of her head. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We are talking about Nozomi's crush." Nico leaned on the table, supporting her head with her hands.

"Really, who is that?" The blue-haired took a seat with her lover.

"Oh… I don't really know her name." The man arrived with her food, luckily, the sushi combo was enough for everyone to eat, and the only thing was for the others to order drinks. Umi and Eli had already eaten, so the rest dug into the meal. Nico was the first to start wolfing the food down. Soon the man arrived again with the other drinks, bowed, then left to tend to other customers.

"What does she look like?" Maki put her drink down with a clink.

"She has brown hair that's tied up in a side pony with bright blue eyes and is a bit shorter than me." Nozomi smiled as she talked about the nameless girl, but soon noticed the awkward silence and piercing stares from all the girls at the table. Nico dropped her food from her mouth in surprise. "What?"

"Do you know who she is?" Eli asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well…" She twiddled her thumbs. "Not really."

"Here," Eli took out her phone and showed the purple-haired a picture that looked like the girl from the other night. "Is this her?"

"Why, yes." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and fearful expressions. What is so bad about that brown-haired girl? Did she do something bad, such as a crime?

"That is Arisa's girlfriend's older sister." The blonde-haired explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Nozomi questioned as she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"She's been dead for eight years." The words hit the purple-haired hard in the jaw; it was as if she was sucker-punched. What was she to say to the brown-haired girl after the heavy rainfall?

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed~ I ship Honoka and Nozomi, Nico and Maki, Eli and Umi, also Hanayo and Rin! Please review/favourite if worthy *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Love Live! School Idol Project**** or "If I Die Young" – By the Band Perry**

The next morning Nozomi laid in bed thinking over what had happened only yesterday. She met the love of her life, and that same day she found out her love was dead for nearly eight years. How is one to respond to that? She was clearly there at the cliff; she talked to the girl, and even touched her, how could she not be alive? The night before ended with a verbal fight and everyone going their separate ways.

"Are you planning to see her again?" The blonde-haired girl asked as she dropped her head on her hand.

"I have to wait for a rainy day to pass." The purple-haired picked up some of her fortune telling cards and glanced over at the other girl that was yet again wide eyed.

"She died a day after a heavy rain." She muttered.

"I see." Looking down at her feet laying at the end of the bed, "that makes sense."

"Her body was never found." Eli rolled over onto her back.

"Why are you telling me this?" A glare from the psychology student sent a shiver down the dancer's spine.

"I figured you should know—"

"I want to hear it from her." She stated.

"Alright," the Russian sighed and after a short silence, she spoke. "Where did she die?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" Nozomi sat up, dropping her cards to the wooden floor.

"No one knows," she rolled over to face the wall.

"What do you mean, no one knows?" The purple-haired raised her voice. "How do you even know she's dead then?"

"Then why don't you go ask her yourself!" Eli quickly got off her bed and furiously grabbed her shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" The younger girl asked, also angry. "It's passed curfew."

"That never stopped you; I'm going to Umi's house!" She retorted as she tore the door open. "And when you see your ghost crush again, tell her that her sister asked _why so many times_!"

"Ghost crush," the door slammed and she could hear the girl storming down the hall. "Why is everyone so damn angry; what did I do?"

After that fight, Nozomi and Eli no longer talked or even looked at each other for weeks; until the day when a thunderstorm knocked down some power lines, darkening the halls and rooms of the campus did they eventually talk. The pitter-patter of the rain occupied the silence between the two students as they sat on their beds.

"After today you'll visit your crush, right?" Asked Eli who was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her hands resting on her ankles.

"Y-yeah," Nozomi stuttered lying down on her bed, stretching her arms out. "I'm sorry for the other day."

"No, I'm sorry." She laughed. "I was being childish and taking my anger out on you."

"Why are you so angry?" Getting up from her bed, she grabbed a flashlight, turning it on.

"Ask your crush." Her face stayed plain, until Nozomi shinned the flashlight in Eli's face, did she change her expression. "H-hey, no shinning bright lights in people's eyes, I don't want to be blind."

"Oh please," she snickered as she watched her friend cover her eyes. "What are you, a vampire?"

"Maybe I am," She jumped to her feet and struck a pose. "I'm sexy enough to be one, horosho!"

"Don't say things like that," she had an unimpressed expression. "You sound like Nico, and I don't think we need another one of her."

"Ha-ha, very funny." She crossed her arms. "Umi thinks I'm sexy."

"Since when did we get on this topic?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow and blinded her friend again. "I swear, you've gotten so much more childish since we got in college."

"Childish? Says the girl whose shinning lights in her friend's eyes," the Russian stated.

"Don't make me grope you." The threat immediately recognized as her foreign friend covered herself.

"Could you ask her a question for Yukiho?" Eli asked, letting her defensive arms drop to her sides.

"What's the question?"

"_Why_." The next day, Eli was at her girlfriend's and Nozomi was yet again in the dewed forest. She knew where she was going, yet she still followed the lovely voice of the girl like a hunter to prey. That girl was still singing the same song that had an ironic tanginess to it; If I Die Young – By the Band Perry.

_I've never known the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

Reaching the same tree as before, she looked at the brown-haired girl with a smile as she watched her sing the song with pure emotion. At first, she never thought the song was that great, but hearing it now, sung by someone who really had died young; it carried a beautiful meaning. She walked out of her hiding place, and took a seat next to the ghost girl.

"Y-you came?" The girl stared at the other surprised.

"Of course I did," She smiled at the wide-eyed girl. "Why would I leave a beautiful girl like you alone in the forest?"

"Huh?" The girl's face lit up with a light red, "b-beautiful?"

"You're darn tooting!" She said still smiling.

"Hey, you aren't making fun of me singing a country song, are you?" The brunette girl furrowed her eyebrows playfully.

"I reckon I am." The purple-haired cooed out as the shorter girl gave her a good punch on the arm.

"Why did you come back?"

"I would've never asked if I could see you again if I didn't want to." The shifting of the water that crashed far below soothed the atmosphere of the quiet night. They lay down on the cold rocks, looking at the stellar night sky. The stars were beautiful that night, the Milky Way seem to flow through the stars; even the moon shone with such beauty. Raising her hand to the sky, Nozomi pointed a constellation with her right hand. "That's part of Draco, the dragon constellation."

"Right there," The ghost girl asked as she brought her pale left hand up next to the other girl's hand, pointing.

"Yeah…" The purple-haired girl turned her head to face the other girl, her face bright with a smile. Nozomi ran her right hand around the girl's wrist to the palm of her hand, where she intertwined their fingers. Her blue eyes met the green ones in a care-filled stare. Smiling at each other, they set their hands on the ground, and looked back up to the stars.

"I'm sorry, but I have thing to ask you something…" The purple-haired closed her eyes. "No, Yukiho wanted to ask you."

"Yukiho…" She stared at the other girl, her eyes upturned. "You know my sister?"

"Yes."

"What did she want to ask?" She looked back at the stars with the same expression.

"_Why_." The girl questioned was silent until she made a whimper and started to cry. Nozomi sat up to wipe away her tears with her unoccupied hand.

"I couldn't take it, that's why." She rubbed her eyes, and rested her arm across her forehead.

"You couldn't take what?"

"Watching my parents get murder in front of my eyes, I started to enter depression." She sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around the living girl who did the same. "That's not all… the guy who murdered them got away with it! I seen him walking by my house every day until my sister was over at the Ayase house; he started to chase me and I ran into the forest… that's where I found this cliff, I couldn't let him get my sister, so I..."

"You took him with you…" Nozomi closed her eyes and hugged her tighter.

"Yes, but…" she buried her face in the girl's shoulder. "I wanted to die, that's why I left a note on the desk for my sister, I knew he would come."

"That explains why everyone was so mad…" She thought as she kissed her head and told her everything was all right. "They thought you committed suicide."

"I'm sorry." The crying girl repeatedly said; it was like this for a sometime, until it fell to the sounds of the waves.

Nozomi dug in her pocket, taking out a small pack of cards. "Shall I tell you of your future?"

"What future does a ghost have; I don't believe in those things." She murmured.

"Who says you have to believe?" The living girl spread the cards in her hand and smiled. "Choose one."

"Alright," she closed her eyes and hovered over the cards.

"You don't have to close your eyes."

"I feel it'll be more accurate if I close my eyes." She grabbed onto a card, brought it to herself, and opened her eyes. On that card was a hand of two different people connected by their pinkies with red thread around their ring fingers.

"Oh, that's marriage." Nozomi grinned.

"Marriage… I guess that would've been nice when I was alive." She smiled a sad smile, and looked over to the other girl. "I had a boyfriend when I was alive, but I don't really think we were meant for each other… have you ever dated anyone?"

"Nope, I was waiting for someone special to come along." Holding up a single card to the stars she said, "The cards tell me so."

"You really put your faith in those cards, don't you?" The brown-haired woman stood up and started to walk away. "The sun is coming up soon."

"You're leaving?" She fumbled up to her feet in a sprint to the fleeting girl and gripped her wrist. "Please watch the sun rise with me!"

"What?" Her surprise fled as she placed a smile on her face. "Sure, why not?"

They walked over to the edge of the cliff; Nozomi hugged the girl from behind, holding her hands in the front. The ocean yet again filling the quiet and the night sky slowly turning to an orange-pink in the east as the stars hid themselves for the break of day. It was nearly up when her feet started to disappear, the purple-haired hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, I have not seen the sun in so long…" Those words echoed in the dissipated air; those arms that were once wrapped around the girl now folded over herself. She really was a ghost, despite all the evidence of her death, Nozomi only believed then that she was truly dead. Ever since the psychology student met the girl, she was dead, and she just had to accept that. Even though her body was cold, it was even colder without her. At that moment, Nozomi decided she wanted to help the girl pass on.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, Draco is best seen in July around 9 pm; next chapter is the last, plus epilogue. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Tie That Binds

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Love Live! School Idol Project**** or "If I Die Young" – By the Band Perry**

**Warning: Nudity (not what you think) and minor use of Alcohol.**

"We're going to a friend's place." Eli said as she drove down a country road. The countryside was beautiful, the rolling green hills, and flowing fields of farmland. The sun about to hid itself away behind those hills of green when we took a turn down a smaller road.

"Who is she?" The purple-haired asked, sitting behind her Russian friend.

"Her name is Kotori Minami." The blue-haired said, in the passenger seat with her hand on the gearshift and her lover's on hers.

"I see." Nozomi looked out the window for the rest of the ride, watching the stunning scenery. Soon they turned down a dirt road leading to a farm, alpacas roamed behind fences. There was a woman in the field with a sunhat and a white dress, surrounded by the long-necked animals. We pulled into a dirt driveway where four people were there to greet us.

"Hello, welcome to Minami Manor." The four girls bowed.

"Arisa," Got out of the car and hugged the only blonde-haired woman of the four. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been fine; this farm has plenty to do." A short haired redhead next to Arisa said.

"Yup, Kotori-san is an awesome farmer, nyan." A girl with orange hair commented, hugging a light brown-haired girl who did not talk much besides a welcome.

"Where's Kotori?" Umi asked.

"She's in the fields with the alpacas." The light brown-haired gestured toward the grazing fields.

"I'll stay here…" Eli said with a face of horror as everyone else walked down to the fence door. "Alpacas don't take kindly to me."

"Oh come on." The blue-haired took hold of her lover's arm, to a fence door. Going through the fence, they started to walk to the girl in white that was, at the moment, being surrounded by alpacas.

"I can imagine what those alpacas are planning…" Eli said, as they got closer. "_Let's get the Russian_…"

"Alpacas are not racist." Her lover assured, holding her hand.

"You know how last time went." The blonde-haired looked down. "Ever since the high school's alpaca..."

"Oh, Eli-chan and Umi-chan," The gray-haired smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"That one is eyeing me…" Eli whispered to her lover, while looking at the alpaca in front of her.

"I'm sure it's fine." She smiled. "Hello, we have someone that wants to talk to you about—"

The alpaca ran at the Russian who sprinted still holding onto her lover's hand. The alpaca chased them around the fields.

"Hana-chan, don't chase after Eli-chan!" Kotori yelled. "Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan please get Hana-chan to stop!"

"Eh? Yes!" The light brown-haired started to run after the alpaca with her girlfriend, "Hana-chan!"

"Uh… hello," Nozomi stepped forward to the grey-haired and bowed. "My name is Nozomi."

"It's nice to meet you." The girl smiled while tilting her head. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, uh… about a girl that died eight years ago," the girl's eyes narrowed at Nozomi.

"Let's talk inside." She took off her work gloves as she walked over yonder to the farmhouse. Everyone that was not either being chased or chasing came with to the inside of the luxurious farm. They all sat down in a living room with a fireplace that was slowly burning.

"Her name is Honoka." Kotori set down a teacup after sipping from it. "She was a long time friend of me and Umi; also, as you know, she killed herself."

"She killed a man with her." The grey-haired slammed her hand down on the coffee table.

"What do you know about her?" The girl glared at Nozomi. "Huh?!"

"I've met her ghost, I know her cry, her singing, where she lived, what she likes, and also…" Nozomi stood up. "Why she_ killed_ herself, and where."

"Then why did you come here?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone around her cringe.

"I want to help her pass on." Nozomi smiled. "You're her friend; wouldn't you like to know why she died, and where?"

"I see…" She sat back down and took a sip of her tea, the door opened, and everybody was now there. "If that's the case, then please, proceed."

"As you know the man that murdered her parents got away with it, she could take knowing that." She sighed. "The man kept walking past her house; he made his move when Yukiho was over at a friend's. She ran from him and ended up in a forest, where she came across a cliff. Right then, she was going to jump off before he got to her, but she waited for him to get close enough, she took him with her off the cliff."

The room was silent for quite some time; the crackle of fire was all that sounded. Until Kotori got up, walked around the table, and hugged Nozomi.

"Thank you." She cried hard, and everyone else joined. "Thanks to you, we know what happened to our friend, and what we had thought was wrong."

A few weeks later, the rain started to pour down worse than it ever had that entire year, but this time the generators for the campus were working. The lights did flicker though, and sound of the rain was tremendous and almost overwhelming. Eli and Nozomi were about to go to sleep when Eli asked if she could ask the other a question.

"Sure," the other shrugged. "What for, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well…" Her face began to heat up. "I need help with picking out my anniversary present for Umi."

"Oh?" Nozomi smiled. "How long has it been now?"

"A little over seven years," she looked at the ground by her feet to hide her pink face.

"Wow, that's a long time." Nozomi thought immediately thought of what the blonde-haired woman said a about a month ago, _eight years_, so they have been together around her death. Does that mean that tomorrow, the day of her death, is their anniversary? "Planning on marriage anytime soon?"

"E-eh," her head shot up to the girl. "Actually, that's why I wanted you to go and help me."

"Sounds like a great idea." The next morning came quick, and the two friends were up early. Eli was driving her new car to a famous jewelry store down town while Nozomi rode shotgun. They did not talk much on the car, but had music playing that just so happened to play a popular song of that time. When they arrived, they hurried inside to the ring section; there was so many shape, sizes, and colors. It was going to be quite the task to pick out of them.

"Horosho, Umi likes blue, and so do I, but…" she paused. "Isn't that an odd colour for a ring?"

"Maybe you should just go with the traditional gold and diamond." Nozomi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe your right." She looked at the many gold rings front of her, and decided to take one that was thin but looked very nice with small diamonds dazzling the top; she also decided to get their names engraved on each other's rings. It may have cost her an arm and a leg, but she was happy with what she got. While they were in the car, the Russian looked over to the passenger seat were Nozomi was holding onto a white bag. "What did you get?"

"You should pay attention to the road." Her friend quickly looked back to the vehicle's front.

"You still didn't answer my question." Nozomi rolled her eyes at her long-time friend. They ate lunch at a bar and grill where they met Nico, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo. They all talked for a while about life, then Nico suddenly brought up Nozomi's ghost crush. The black-haired teased her about it, saying that she should ask her out.

"You have been drinking way too much." Maki said as she helped her black-haired girlfriend out of the bar and grill. "Do you think I could catch a ride with you guys? I don't think she's going to walk very far without passing out."

"Yup, sure thing," the blonde-haired put down a bottle of Vodka and stood up.

"You're not driving." Nozomi said plainly, as she took the keys away from her taller friend. "Vodka is the worst thing to drink and drive with."

"People do it in Russia all the time." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you know how many crashes Russia has per day?" The purple-haired tilted her head.

"I agree with Nozomi." A few minutes later, they were on the road off to Nico and Maki's apartment that they shared. It was getting darker, and that was what made Nozomi drive even faster; there was no way she was going to be late for this night with Honoka. "Nico, what do you think you are doing? We are in the back of someone else's car!"

"Maki~" She sung out as she pushed Maki down.

"Nico!" She pushed her head away and blushed.

"Looks like they are having fun," the Russian smiled. "They make me want to visit Umi."

"Don't you dare propose to her drunk." Nozomi warned her; finally, they were at Nico and Maki's apartment. Maki helped her drunk and very touchy lover out of the car.

"Thank you for giving us a ride." She bowed at her lowest she could while holding her lover in her arms bridal style.

"Niconiconii~I hope your taking me to bed." The drunkard smirked at the younger one.

"Nico," Maki blushed as she carried her lover into the apartment.

"Well, they seem lovey-dovey." The other drunkard smirked as the car revved down the road.

"They were the first of our group to start dating." Nozomi smiled. "I remember walking in on them so many times back in high school."

"I think they were more adventurous back then." They laughed as the shorter one drove to Umi's house, where the blonde-haired got out and leaded on the open window of the car. "Take care of my car, and don't forget to pick me up tomorrow."

"Don't worry," The younger girl smirked. "I don't think she'll want you to leave so early."

"What's that supposed to—hey?" Nozomi rolled up the window and took off. She drove back to the dorms, locked up the car and hurried back into the dorm. She looked for some dress pants, but sadly, she didn't own any, so she looked in Eli's clothes.

"Sorry, Eli," Nozomi apologized as she took out black pants and put them on. She grabbed a white shirt from her own drawer, and borrowed her friend's black shoes. She took out what she had in the white plastic bag and placed it in her pocket. She folded up some clothes to take with her, and walked out the door. As she neared the forest, she began putting her hair in a tight, low bun.

This time, she was not singing, but waiting for her return.

"Welcome back," The brown-haired woman smiled. "Oh, you look dressed up today."

"Yup, and I got something for you." Nozomi took out a white transition orange bubble dress with orange sandals. "I'm guessing you haven't worn one in a while."

"Oh, that's for me?" Honoka clasped her hands together as the girl walked over to her.

"Yes, do you want help putting it on?" She put the sandals down on the ground near the ghost's feet.

"Thank you, I would like that." She took off her alpaca shirt and slipped out of her pants.

"Oh, don't worry about it." The purple-haired blushed as she helped the other put on the dress and slip on the sandals. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." They sat down on the edge as they normally would do and looked at the moon and stars that were especially beautiful that night.

"What do you regret never doing?" Nozomi said, leaning back on her hands and looked over to the other girl who in turn looked at her and smiled painfully.

"Never finding a lover and having a happy ever after." She sighed and leaned on her hand.

"Well," The taller girl got up, brushed herself off, and held a hand out to the brunette girl. "Let's go on a date."

"Eh?" The brunette girl blushed then smiled and held onto the standing girl's hand as she helped her up to her feet. "Please take good care of me."

"Of course," they walked hand in hand through the forest, coming to a waterfall. Nozomi looked at the other girl's permission, and when she nodded her head, they both started to take off their clothes until they were both bare. Honoka was the first one in the water, splashing around happily. Then entered the purple-haired, "Oh~ this is cold."

"I don't feel anything." She tiled her head to the right when the other girl suddenly came up to her and hugged her close, their exposed bodies touching.

"Can you feel my warmth?" A light kiss placed about the brown-haired woman's forehead comforted her as she smiled.

"Yes." Compared to her cold body, Nozomi's was warm and soft; it was a heaven to her. Just like that, they held each other for the longest time; she remembered how it was to be alive. Her heart seemed it was beating again and she was the happiest she has ever been.

"Come on," Nozomi slid her hand down the girl's arm to her hand where she gently intertwined their fingers. "I have something to show you."

"Oh?" She allowed herself to be led by the gentle taller girl to shore where they dressed, and hugged once more.

"Over here." Pulling the other girl around the lake, they went through the waterfall, where the moon light glistened through the falling water, making the walls of the small cave flare with definite charm. That was when Nozomi looked her-newly-established lover in the eyes with the most affectionate expression and got down on one knee while holding her hands.

"You didn't." She looked surprised at the girl kneeling before her pulled out a small black box and presented it to her.

"I did." The stunned girl smiled her happiest smile with a lightened countenance. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She covered her mouth as Nozomi placed the beautiful diamond ring around her small ring finger and stood up. Honoka did the same to her fiancée's ring finger.

"I love you," The purple-haired girl leaned down slightly, "I'll never forget you."

"I love you, too." Their lips connected the sweetest and most passionate kiss they ever had. "Let us meet again."

"Y-yes," Nozomi's eyes were on the brink of tears; those tears she tried desperately to hold back. The ghost's body started to fade from the bottom up. A single tear strayed from the collected store on the rim of her eyes.

"_Save them for a time when you're really going to need them_." The spirit girl started to float up to the sky; she lifted her arm to the human girl's cheek, wiping away her only tear. She suddenly disappeared into nothingness; the girl's knees hit the solid, cold rock covered with dispersed water and moss. Like the rain that fell yesterday, her tears started to fall.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed my story, I had quite a good time writing it, especially this last chapter. I'm going to probably post an epilogue, or an extra chapter, I'm not sure what to do (if you want, tell me what you think I should do).**


	4. Epilogue

The rain fell steady on the day of Umi and Eli's wedding, we thought of it as a good omen; it was almost as if Honoka was there watching. Almost everyone had an umbrella, except for me and I did not want one either. The rain felt cold as it battered my shoulders and head, but it had an out of place warmness to it. Watching the two lovers left an ambiance of loneness, yet the rain comforted me; I think it had comforted everybody there. They always said rain at a wedding was good luck. After their wedding was all over, we went our separate ways once again.

Eli and I graduated from college; it rained on that day too. The newly-weds got a place together and a few years later they adopted a baby boy who they named Nikolaj, a Russian name meaning victory. As for me, I became a shrink for people who needed help, or someone to talk to. Many people came to see me, some I never saw again, and some I went to see. Some of them became regulars of mine, and there was one kid that reminded me a lot of my wife.

She was only six years old, and wanted to be an idol with some of her friends, but she had some troubles with people and even her own family. She would call me Auntie Nozomi. A normal kid, I guess, but she visited me every day, not because she needed help but because she said I looked a lot happier when she was around. I visited my friends often to get my mind off work, and there she was, running around the alpaca farm. It turns out it she was Yukiho and Arisa's kid. Her name was Haruko, meaning spring child.

That would explain why she called me Auntie. Most of my friends had settled down, got married, and had kids. I would normally babysit them happily and treat them as if they were my own. There was the oldest Nikolaj, then Haruko, Kaori, Ran, and they youngest Toshio. Toshio and Nikolaj being the only boys would love to run around and cause havoc, Ran would even join them because she was a tomboy. Kaori seemed to be fascinated with little birds and alpacas like her mom. They all loved to sing and dance just as it was when we used to be in high school.

The one thing they would have me do every time they came over was tell them the story of Honoka. They seemed most captivated by it, as if resembling a fairy tale to them. Although, it was too true to be a fairy tale. However, they liked hearing about it all the time. Even as they grew older, they would question it, and I would tell them how it was. Eventually came down to showing them where it happened because of their curiosity. It was nostalgic going back there after so long.

The feeling of that place was still strong as ever when we neared the waterfall, I even cried a bit. All the kids jumped in the water fully clothed, I wonder how I would explain this to their parents. Shrugging it off I jumped in as well, it was almost as cold as that night.

"Auntie Nozomi," The little blonde-haired boy shouted across the water. Nikolaj was standing on the rocks near the waterfall with the other, younger boy next to him. "I found the little cave were you were married."

I smiled at Toshio and Nikolaj. Swimming up to them and getting on the rocks myself, I asked if they wanted to go inside. Of course, all five wanted to, so we walked into the waterfall, the inside walls lit with a different light from that night.

"What is this?" Kaori picked up a weathered card that was at the back of the small enclosure.

"That is the card of marriage." I placed a hand on the grey-haired girl's shoulder and smiled at her.

"So, it really did happen." She smiled to herself as the other kids gathered around her.

"Of course it did, your Auntie would never lie to you guys." I knelt down to feel the rock.

"Why did you leave the card here?" Ran, the energetic orange-haired tomboy said.

"I felt it was the right thing to do." I smiled again.

"Can I marry a ghost?" Haruko said with a bright smile that made me want to laugh.

"Well, you might want to ask your moms about that." Laughing, I stood up and herded the kids outside, where we sun dried on the cliff. "Don't get too close to the edge; some of the rocks are loose."

We lay down along the cliff, not getting too close. I looked up to the sky; it was no longer conquered with stars like last time, but fluffy clouds that looked like many shapes. The kids pointed at the white puffs in the sky, telling each other which ones looked like animals, plants, or even cars.

"Will you ever see her again?" The youngest of the group came and sat down by me, his short black hair fluid with the ocean air.

"I hope we will see each other again." I smiled at the small boy. "She's somewhere with the stars."

"Is that were you will meet?" He asked innocently.

"When the time comes, I'll know." Looking back up to the sky, I sat up, and adjusted my dress. "I think we should go back before your parents find out."

They all got up, their clothes dried from the sun, and followed me to the van. I noticed Kaori was a little slow as she looked down at the card in her hands; I smiled at the girl, and knelt in front of her.

"You're going to keep that?" I tilted my head.

"Y-yes," She jerked her head in a quick nod.

"Why's that?" Laughing a bit, I stood up and placed my hand on my hips.

"I want to protect your love!" The grey-haired stood tall and proud.

"What?" I gawked at the small her in front of me.

"If I keep it with me, then your love would be protected, because it would never be forgotten!" She hugged the card. "I think your love is amazing, because it's real and not only that, but you still love her!"

"Yeah," the all the other kids chorused to their friend's words.

"I'm going to write a book about it!" The black-haired boy shouted.

"I'll tell my kids about it, we all will." Kaori looked up at my eyes with her sparkling ones. "We'll tell everyone we know."

"Gosh, I didn't think our love was that special?" Raising an eyebrow, I leaned against the van.

"No, every love is special." Haruko smiled.

"I feel like I'm getting taught by a bunch of kids." I chuckled. "But I guess if

I think about it, our love was one of a kind."

All the kids piled into the van and buckled up for the long ride back to the farm. The kids were talking about how cool everything was at that cliff, and how they would like to go back to see it. When we got back my friends scolded me for taking their kids so far, but they changed their tone when they saw how happy the kids were. Kaori showed the card to her mother, telling her all about it, and the grey-haired mother looked at me with a smile. Well, I guess it was okay for these kids to carry on our "love" and protect it.

It went on like that for what seems forever; babysitting my friends' kids is all I ever look forward to. Sure, I like my job, but I loved those kids as if they were my own. I loved being an Auntie Nozomi, even if I was technically not related so some of them. Year had passed by then, and that day when we would meet again came a little earlier than expected, but I was happy with it and content with the life I have lived.

"It's raining." The black-haired boy said as he raised his hand to catch the water falling from the sky.

"Auntie Honoka must be watching." The brunette girl's smile was like the bringing of spring as she placed a hand on the youngest boy of the five now grown teenagers.

"Auntie Nozomi did say that she's somewhere with the stars." The oldest boy hooked an arm around the brunette girl's neck. "I only wonder if they finally met again."

"Of course they did!" The energetic tomboy crossed her arms defensively.

"She may have died, but we'll see her again." Long grey hair dampened by the cold yet warm rain as the girl held a card close to her heart. No tears shed from those five on their aunt's funeral, for they were happy and knew better; she was with her love and they finally will have their long deserved happy ever after.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked my story, it was short and hopefully sweet. I had a hard time trying to create this epilogue, but I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
